Harry Potter And The Curse Of The Black Pearl
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: NEW STORY Harry Potter has the medallion, Captain Severus has been searching for it! the Black pearl and Captain Severus finally find it in Port royal! follow their story as they find love sshp and end their curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the curse of the Black Pearl **

**Chapter 1 **

**Introduction **

Lily Evans fell in love with a man, she hardly ever saw, she loved him so much she could not hate him, even when she found out he was a pirate. When she found out she was pregnant she happily told James Potter thinking he would give up his pirating to bring up his son. She gave him an ultimate her and their son or pirating and the sea. She really thought he would choose her and their son; she was in for a shock.

He could never keep himself away from the sea, so in the end James went back to sailing and being a full time pirate. Harry grew up with his mum, which was near his Aunt and Uncle and a Cousin who was the same age as him. He never saw them and couldn't imagine living with them.

As always nothing ever goes as one wants it, Harry was orphaned at just seven years old. His mother died, leaving him alone in the world. People took him to his only living relatives he had left. They grudgingly took him in not happy about it either.

They gave him a box of contents, which he looked though and found a chain from his father. It had a skull and was gold plated or so he thought. He managed to stick it in his trousers before his uncle came and burnt the rest of the contents of the box. All he knew was his father had sent that to him, and that his father was James Potter.

For now Harry would remain under the illusion that his father was a respectable sailor. He wouldn't know the truth for a long time to come. Until then the Dursley's found a very good use for him, he became a servant in their house hold. He knew no other life, the older he got the less he remembered, he sewed his chain into his boxers not wanting the Dursley's to find the only thing he had left.

This chain became the only thing to remind him of who he was, Harry the son of Lily and the father he didn't know. It reminded him of his mother also, but vaguely. He didn't remember being happy or a curious little boy. All he knew was servitude, hurt and pain.

The Dursley's loved hurting him, he was whipped, belted and brutally beaten. Things didn't get worse for him until he was older, Vernon had no one to give him sexual gratification. So Harry became that outlet, he also was branded with the Dursley's servant brand. They used a burning hot poker, with a decorated D on it, the Dursley's coat of arms. Everyone that saw him would think him just a mere servant. Everyone knew he was a servant by then anyway, they saw him doing everything for the Dursley's.

What he was unaware when he sat by the sea, his chain around his neck that his life was going to change. Because that gold, had been calling to the Pirates, and soon they would find themselves in Port Royal looking for this piece of gold. Harry didn't realize this piece of gold was more than it seemed, as he put it back where it belonged. Sighing softly he realized he better go before it got too dark. Or before the Dursley's realized he was missing, and punished him once again.

He occasionally went to the sea, when his Uncle and Cousin were at meetings. His Uncle and Cousin were guards at the port. So they stayed in a very nice home and didn't have to pay for it. Pity they didn't see what Vernon Dursley was like.

------------------0

**What do you think of this? will this be really like the film? will i have it slash? ss/hp? its all up to you? will I have James Potter alive or dead? will i have Hermione and the trio in this story as well? Hermione as Elizabeth? Ron as Will? Harry as himself? you decide! REVIEW PLEASE!! R&R bye **

**Debs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter and the curse of the black pearl **

**Chapter 2 **

**Years later **

Harry sighed after another hard day's work was finished. He was glad he had gotten it all done in time, less chance of Vernon beating him up tonight. Mind you when has he ever needed an excuse; not needed one before.

He heard a commotion going on outside, he didn't so much as twitch, a bomb could be going off and to be pretty honest Harry couldn't care less. He was on his way up the stairs, when the doors blasted open. Panicking he backed away, not wanting caught up in anything Vernon Dursley was doing.

Banging continued, all the way up the stairs to his room, he ran to the only hide out he had. His Uncle knew about it but these men surly wouldn't be able to find him right? Well only way to find out is test the theory. Calming his breathing down, he clutched at his pocket where he kept the only possession he had to his name. A lovely gold necklace.

However, a silky smooth voice said from all around his room…"The gold calls to us…we know you are in here" it said. Harry was sweating now; he had no way of defending himself against what was coming. He had heard of pirates, raping, stealing, and drinking smelly things.

"Boo" said the man, Harry jumped three feet into the air in fright, and before he could do much else he was being dragged out. The man didn't even bother lifting him up, just continued to drag him from his Uncle's house.

Harry noticed the havoc that these men were creating, he however, didn't notice pirates taking his Uncle and Cousin as well. Harry must have fallen unconscious, one too many bumps to the head or something, because the next thing Harry knew he was wakening up on a ship.

Once he realized this Harry began breathing heavily, he hated ships and even worse he hated water. The thought of being on a ship was enough to make him heave but being on a ship with pirates was enough to make him actually sick.

"Finally awake? Captain!" yelled a blond haired man.

"What is it Lucius?" asked the Captain.

"The boy's awake" said Lucius smirking.

"Very well," said Severus.

"So you are Potter's son" said Severus coming onto the scene.

Harry didn't say anything, he was too scared to, even if he did want to say anything.

"Answer" snapped Lucius, he was very impatient.

Harry looked around, as if he was hoping someone or something would give him help he needed. However, Harry knew that it was very unlikely that should happen. He had not been a servant for nothing all these years.

"James Potter, yes" said Harry stopping the bile rising in his throat as the boat rocked as another cannon was released.

"I've been told you have something that belongs to us" said Severus his cold onyx eyes watching Harry like a hawk.

"How could I have sir? I've never met any of you" said Harry thinking or hoping this was just a misunderstanding and he could go away back to the house and do what he knew best, clean. He knew what to expect there, but here he was in a whole new territory.

"A piece of gold," said Severus, watching as the boy's eyes widened in understanding, he obviously knew what the man was talking about.

"Where is it?" asked Lucius almost right up in the boy's face.

"I don't know what you are talking about" was all Harry could get out, he would not ever willingly give up the only thing he had left of his family.

"You have courage I will give you that, but do not make us resort to drastic measures, we know you have or still do have it" said Severus.

Harry paled; he knew what drastic measures they were talking about. His Uncle took great delights in telling him all about pirates, and how he was going to end up sold to one

**-----------------------------------0**

**OOoooo thats the second chapter of this story! what do you think so far? Harry has the medallion! so...will i even have Ron and Hermione in this? im begining to think not! but they could be in later on...well ron could be on the flying dutchman! who knows? do you want Hermione and Ron in it? R&R plz **

Goodbye

**Debs **


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter and the curse of the black pearl **

**Chapter 3**

"Give me the medallion and I will let you and your family go," said Severus speaking softly, too soft, he almost didn't hear that voice over the gun fire.

"I'm almost tempted to say no," said Harry sarcastically at that.

"Give them the medallion boy!" snapped Vernon Dursley's.

Harry smirked in delight; perhaps not giving them what they wanted would be a good thing. He would let Vernon get a taste of his own medicine. Sighing softly, he looked around there was really no way out of this, and he would rather not stay on this boat, he hated them.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry.

"You lie," hissed Lucius.

"And if I am?" said Harry.

He was kicked in the gut for that, Severus was surprised when the young boy didn't cry out in pain. Frowning he got his men to come back onto the ship and leave. They had the boy who had it; they would beat it out of the boy if needed be. One way or another they would have where the medallion is out of Harry Potter.

"Take them down to the brig!" snarled Severus; he was actually in reality more curious than angry with the young man.

They were taken away, Vernon, Petunia and Dursley's in one cell and Harry in another. This one had holes in it and wind was getting in as well as water. It wasn't the nicest cell in the world, the only thing that made him sick was the fact the boat rocked more when they were down in the brig.

"You bloody freak! You better give whatever you have that belongs to them!" screeched Petunia.

"I don't have anything! You took everything off me when my mum died!" shouted Harry, he wasn't bothered about the consequences of speaking to Dursley's like that because he had no doubt he would die.

"Are you trying to tell me whatever they are wanting is burnt?" said Dudley.

"That's right now they will kill us all, thanks to your stupid father" sneered Harry.

That left Vernon spluttering in rage.

"Don't call my father stupid! Freak!" snarled Dudley.

"Pirate for a father, good for nothing stupid freak of a boy!" snarled Petunia.

"What makes me a freak Petunia? What makes me different from you lot?" snarled Harry angrily.

"Disgusting, smelly, foul thing..." she trailed off not having an answer to his question.

"That's because you refuse to feed me or let me have a bath" stated Harry he was laying his back on the floor his arms crossed and hands together under his head. He didn't look all that bothered about his new home, or the problems that would lie ahead.

"Don't talk to the freak Petunia," said Vernon, his face purple with rage, if he could have he would be ladling into the boy.

The Brig went quiet.

It was an entire day before anyone came down.

It was the man with blonde hair.

The one that had beaten him.

"Ready to tell us?" asked Lucius looking ready to kill.

"I don't know what you want from me," said Harry.

"Don't make me do this," said Lucius coming into the cells.

Harry remained silent.

Lucius laid into Harry, beating him with his hands and feet, it was the stomach that got it first, after a while he gave up and tried the boys legs. Everything Lucius did never seemed to get a reaction he wanted from the boy. Thus making him all the angrier, the harder he hit Harry had to be in agony and yet he was stoic and silent.

One punch to the face he broke Harry's nose, apart from a groan, and the broken nose make his eyes water he again received no reaction.

"Enough Lucius" said Severus; he had seen the entire thing.

He had also watched the family; they seemed to have gleefully watched Harry being beaten.

"We need that medallion!" said Lucius; it was as if he was physically desperate for it.

"There are other ways of persuasion," said Severus looking straight into Harry's eyes, Lucius smirked at that. Harry paled completely he knew what they were talking about, and it scared the day living lights out of him. Lucius soon left, locking the brig door behind him. Severus shook his head, looking disappointed in the boy, this had Harry confused, he had never felt disappointment weigh him down before.

--------------------0

"You will be dining with the captain tonight" said one of the men coming down.

"Finally, let us out!" said Vernon puffing importantly, thinking they had realized who he was and how valuable he was.

"Not you, him" said the man looking at Vernon in disgust.

"Move," said the man, Gibbs.

Harry limped out of the Brig, before walking, he was in agony but he didn't let it show. He was sweating like a pig; the pain was getting to him. Finally they stood outside the captain's door, he knocked three times, and the curt order to come in was spoken.

"In" said Gibbs, holding the door open.

"Gibbs you are free too go, I've to stay here" said Fred.

"Ok, Cap'n" said Gibbs nodding his head before leaving.

----------------0

Harry couldn't see the captain when he first entered the room, but he found him by following the voice that began speaking to him. "Harry Potter, do you believe in curses? Magic ancient magic?" asked the Captain turning to face Harry. A goblet of rum in his hand, very good rum at that, Severus only drank the best. Either Rum or Wine, and when he had to water.

"Yes" said Harry unsure where this was going, he was going to pass out any second.

"Take a seat" said Severus, there was a seat not far from him, Harry grinded his teeth and forced his legs to move.

Severus could see that Harry was in pain but until he had what he wanted he could not help the boy. He couldn't let his crew down, they had been though as much as him...thanks to their old captain Voldemort. Who was by the way down in Davy Jones Locker. They had attached him to a cannon and set it loose, that man had led them from bad to worse, now they were cursed they had been looking for the medallion for years.

"Why do you want this...gold so much?" asked Harry, he knew they were pirates but it seemed to him they were adamant and almost bordering obsessed with this bit of gold. Why this bit? When they could get gold everywhere else.

"We are cursed men, our old captain led us to the island de murta we found these gold medallions, millions of em'. In the middle of the Island, inside was the gold, traded them and squandered them we did. The more we did the more we came to realize that the food didn't satisfy the thirst wouldn't quench...nor any pleasurable company could slate our lust." said Severus.

"How?" asked Harry, he was very open minded.

"The heathen gods placed up on the gold a terrible curse, we are not living so we cannot die, neither are we dead. Imagine how many times we should have died of hunger, but didn't. Imagine all the times we should have died with thirst but didn't." said Severus.

Harry shivered; he knew what it was like to go hungry, and thirsty.

"What's that got to do with the gold?" asked Harry softly, looking ready to just fall and never get back up.

"Ah, the gold we have collected every single piece of Aztec gold, and returned it to the stone chest, every piece apart from one. The one you have, the one you got from your father, your father was told by our captain to send one. We never knew where you were we have searched for this medallion for many years." said Severus.

"That's it just put it back?" asked Harry he knew curses and magic usually have sacrifices or blood involved.

"Then the blood is to be repaid" said Severus.

"What makes you think I will give it to you?" asked Harry, he saw about seven different Severus' standing there.

"With the promise to heal you? Only use a bit of blood to get it working...and kill your odious relatives" said Severus.

Harry's astonished, tempted eyes met his.

* * *

**What do you think of that then? will Harry accept? or is he true wary to trust anyone? will the Dursleys die? or will they remain alive? and Severus lie to him? use him just to get what he wants? leave him at the island? R&R plz **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the curse of the black pearl **

**Chapter 4 **

"And how am I supposed to believe this?" asked Harry emotionless once again.

"You will just have to trust my word," said Severus, nothing would convince this boy to trust them.

"I don't care if you don't heal me, at least I wont have to put up with feeling sick at all times of the day" sighed Harry.

Severus frowned wondering what the boy could mean.

"I'm a little sea sick," clarified Harry.

"I see" said Severus, although he couldn't, the thought that anyone could be sea sick was ludicrous to him.

"I'll give you it," said a resigned Harry, his eyes showing how much he didn't care what happened to him. Harry fished in his trousers, ripped the stitching away and pulled out the medallion.

Severus held his breath, he could hardly believe that it was over just like that. They had searched high and low for that medallion. They hadn't realized the boy had it on him, they thought they would have to go back somewhere for it.

Harry started to sway, the sick feeling had returned with a vengeance and he was seeing a million and one Severus Snape's. He was hardly aware of himself falling, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Severus dived and managed to catch the teen before he fell completely.

"Luc!" yelled Severus.

"Cap'n" questioned Lucius going in.

"Set sail for Island de murta we have the final piece," said Severus.

Lucius looked relieved and so happy to see the bit of gold.

"Aye, aye sir," smirked Lucius, a triumphed smirk on his face.

"Now!" said Severus, lifting up the teen.

Lucius had been about to ask why the teen was in their captain's arms, and why he had all his clothes on. He shook his head, obviously Severus had not needed to go that far to get the information they needed.

**--0**

"Set sails for Island de murta!" yelled Lucius once on the deck.

Everyone blinked shocked.

"We have it!" shouted Lucius letting out a whoop of joy.

"YES!!" yelled lots of pirates, the gods were looking after them now! They had the gold, they would be free of that horrible curse forever.

"Brilliant!" smirked Nott.

"I agree" smirked Lucius right back, for once the two men had agreed on something for the first time ever.

"Where is the captain?" asked Nott.

"He's dealing with the boy," said Lucius.

"He going to be killed?" asked Nott.

"Somehow I very much doubt it," said Lucius he had see the way their captain looked at the boy as he left the room.

He had picked the boy up like he was a precious china package that was very rare and worth all the accumulated money of America. Lucius knew that their captain would have a new mate soon.

"Hm…" was all Nott had to say, he didn't think to much on it, after all he was celebrating! And with good reason. He didn't really care what happened with the boy. As long as they got his blood and he stayed alive until they got to Island de murta he didn't give two monkey's.

**--0 THREE DAYS 0--**

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus.

Harry opened his eyes, groaning in pain but he noticed that he wasn't in as much pain as usual. If anything he could hardly feel anything compared to how it used to be.

"Like I've been trampled by a brand of pirates" said Harry sarcastically.

Severus just smirked, so the boy had wit about him after all, that was good to know. They were all sarcastic and had a certain sense of humour. It seems Harry had that sense of humour. He must have gotten it from his father, inherited it from his father he should say. He knew that this young man had never known his father.

"Are you willing to take anything from us?" asked Severus.

Harry just rose an eyebrow curiously, a little lost too.

"Pain killers" said Severus rolling his eyes.

"Might as well, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already…oh wait I'm wrong you will wait until you have what you need." said Harry.

"Well, you may be right there," said Severus sneering lightly.

Harry just sighed, it was so weird to him when he didn't feel in that much pain he just wanted to die. He was brought out of his thoughts with white tablets being waved around his face. He tried to move his arms, but he found them in splints, and it was obviously impossible to bend his arms.

"Open" said Severus impassively.

Harry glared at the man, he had never been this dependant on anyone in his life. He would be damned if he started now, however Severus didn't give him a chance. The pills were in his mouth and water being poured in, before the glare was even off Harry's face.

His mouth was closed, the glare was back and he reluctantly swallowed them. He knew they wouldn't work, he had tried pain killers before. He had snuck some of his uncle Vernon's tablets, however, what he didn't know was that they were not as any where near as strong as the ones he had just taken.

"They will take approximately forty five minutes to work" said Severus softly.

"How long have I been out?" asked Harry tensely.

"Actually not that long, just three days" said Severus.

"Where are we now?" wondered Harry.

"We are fourteen days away from getting to the Island de murta" said Severus seriously.

"Ah," said Harry 'So this is it? Fourteen more days of this then its back to the cells or better yet….dead sweet lovely release from what life had thrown at him. '

"I will be up a moment," said Severus going out of the room, only to enter five seconds later.

Sitting down beside the bed, Harry avoided looking at the man, and Severus just sat there. He was curious about the boy in his bed, there was no doubt about that. He seemed so much a mystery to Severus, possibly that was what was drawing Severus to him.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Enter" said Severus gruffly.

"The meals you requested," said the woman coming in, she was wearing a cooks uniform.

"Lay them on the table," said Severus, there was only one, and it was right next to where he was sitting.

She put them on the table and left without a word, for a while the aromas of the dinner were wafting around the room in silence. Until Harry's stomach much to the boys embarrassment grumbled loudly at the smell of such delicious foods.

"Hungry?" asked a very amused Severus.

"No" snapped Harry, he didn't like being laughed at.

So Severus sat eating his, so silence was replaced by the chewing of food. The slurping of rum being drank, Severus caught Harry's longing look out of the corner of his eye.

"Will you stop being so stubborn?!" snapped Severus, but he understood a little why he didn't want help not from someone he didn't want to trust.

"I'll eat it myself" said Harry.

"Fine," said Severus taking the tray and handing it over to Harry.

It took one of the splints of Harry's arm, one that was the least hurt. The splint didn't stay on long, but there was nothing he could do if that's how stubborn Harry was being.

After that Harry ate no problem, the pain was fading fast, the pain killers were actually working. They left him feeling very tired and lazy feeling, he felt all his emotions leaving him, he felt as if he was on cloud nine.

"The pain killers are working I see," commented Severus smirking, he knew that look.

"Yes, they are great," sighed Harry feeling drowsy.

Severus smirked, taking the tray away, the half eaten cold food went back on the table. Harry practically purred and snuggled into the bed feeling better than he ever had. He thought earlier that it was the best he had felt, he was wrong he didn't think he could feel better than this. There was a gentle buzz going off in his head.

"Thank you," said a hesitant voice, it sounded really small and child like that Severus had to turn around.

He saw innocent green haunted eyes staring back at him, what bugged him the most was the fact that he had put innocent and haunted into the same phase. The boy was truly innocent, in a way he was he had never experienced the world and believed everyone to be horrible and mean.

Haunted because of the things he had already seen in his life, he just wondered what he had seem to make him so haunted. Those green eyes were full, wide and just unmistakable. He had never seen anyone with those kind of green eyes before, and if he was honest he felt like getting himself lost in them forever.

When Severus managed to wrench himself from his thoughts, the green eyes were closed. The boy was relaxed and child like snuggled into his bed, he was acting as though he had never been this comfortable before. Which was utterly ridiculous there was beds made in land as well.

"You better stop falling" said Lucius.

Severus whirled around looking truly angry.

"And my dear Lucius what has it to do with you?" snapped Severus.

"Nothing captain" said Lucius, realizing that his captain was not in the best of moods.

"Good," said Severus, although he felt a little guilty for making Lucius feel wrenched but he wasn't in the mood for anyone tonight.

"The others wish you to come and celebrate with them" said Lucius, he had decided there and then he wasn't going.

"Then I shall," said Severus "I will be there in five minutes,".

Lucius nodded his head and left gracefully as he always did.

**--0**

"My lord, we haven't heard from you in days!" said Avery looking quite scared.

"I am well, I was just tending to Harry Potter" said Severus truthfully.

"You are taking very good care of the boy, are you going to have him join the crew?" asked Nott.

"Maybe, maybe not" said Severus letting them think he was undecided.

* * *

**Hey guys! there we go another chapter up for your enjoyment! i hope i get some reviews!! um...so will Harry be getting tricked? or will Severus be genuine? or will he be tricking at the start and end up liking him? well what do you think should happen to the Dursley's? will i have them tortured and killed? or will they be made to walk the plank? deserted on an island? R&R plz**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter And The Curse Of Black Pearl

Chapter 5

"Would you like some more painkillers?" asked Severus, it had been a week since the had gotten the medallion and two days since Harry had woken up.

Harry had remained stubbornly quiet with Severus, he even ate in silence. Severus had tried to get him talking nothing seemed to work really, so he had given in.

Harry thought for a moment, before grudgingly nodding his head. Severus handed them over, along with something to drink, just water of course.

"Everyone is off the boat, they wanted to spend some time off the boat." said Severus, "I think you are well enough to get out and about, if you feel up to it"

"Aren't I a prisoner?" said Harry sarcastically "Since when do Prisoners get a choice?"

"I told you," said Severus agitated "You can do as you please,"

"For now," said Harry, he wasn't going to be drawn in and get himself hurt it would happen. He was sure of it, just like always. He was just a servant; it would end horribly for him as always.

"Get up" said Severus.

Harry glared at him, but this time Severus just glared right back until he gave in.

Harry got up and began removing his clothes, they were disgusting, filthy and just down right servant like. For the first time Severus saw the scars littering the young man. Especially the servant brand burnt into the flesh, which stood out very badly.

"Did they give you this?" asked Severus his voice was chillingly cold. His bare frozen hands touched the burned flesh, no one had touched it before and it made Harry shiver.

"Yeah," sighed Harry shivering in fright at the memory. He remembered that memory he doubted he would ever forget it. Being held down and a burning hot poker pressed into his flesh.

"They had no right," hissed Severus, thankfully Harry didn't see the dark ugly look on Severus' face. He was getting too possessive of a boy who might not even like him in turn. "They will be punished for their crimes".

"Crimes? They did no wrong, the marked their slave it's within their rights" said Harry submissively.

Severus didn't like that; Harry had been strong and angry as well as defiant. It made him realize underneath it Harry was a very vulnerable young man. Who had undeniably abused in one of the worst ways.

"No, they will get their comeuppance for dare hurting the son of a pirate" said Severus softly.

He saw the smirk Harry had on his face, from the mirror he had at the side of his room. Going into a drawer he pulled out a t-shirt, jumper and a pair of trousers.

"Here put them on" said Severus "They should fit you, nearly"

"Why?" asked Harry frowning curiously.

"Because you need something decent to wear," sighed Severus, he even thought himself worthy of some decent clothes.

"They are too clean and nice for someone like me to wear" said Harry.

"Do not be stupid," snapped Severus, "Now you are no longer a servant and I don't want you acting as such."

Harry said nothing to that, so Severus wasn't sure if Harry believed him or not.

Only time would tell he supposed, thought Severus sighing.

"I shall leave you to get dressed" said Severus leaving the boy alone.

Harry stood there for at least five minutes, unable to believe how changed his life had been. He didn't allow himself to get too hopeful, he still believed he would be killed or used once they did whatever they wanted.

--0

"This is the main deck" said Severus, he had showed Harry around once the young man had gotten dressed, and stepped out of the room.

Harry looked around, keeping well away from the edge, but far enough forward so he could see the water.

"I've always hated being out on the water" admitted Harry.

"That you didn't get from your father" said Severus pensively. "Do you want to port as soon as it's over with?"

"What else will I do? If I don't?" remarked Harry.

"Stay onboard, where I can keep an eye on you" said Severus 'Make sure you are alright'

"Hm…" said Harry finding it a little amusing without meaning too.

"Anything else you want too see?" asked Severus.

"The Brig" said Harry adamantly.

"Are you sure about that?" asked a reluctant Severus. He wasn't sure if Harry was up for seeing those who had treated him like crap all his life.

* * *

Sorrrry its not as long as i would have liked and sorry for leaving a cliffy! well what do you think of how the story is developing? would u like to have Harry try and deny feelings he will have building up for Severus? will he even feel for him? give me some ideas of what else they could do before getting to the Isle de Murta! R&R please and goodbyeeeeeeeeeeeee XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the curse of the black pearl **

**Chapter 6 **

"Welcome once again to the brig" said Severus not revealing how disgusted he was to be down there one again.

"Let us go please! You have what you want!" said Dudley upon seeing Severus. However, he frowned when he heard him welcoming someone back to the brig.

"Potter" snarled Dudley once he got a look of who it was.

"You were in on this from the beginning weren't you brat!" snarled Vernon "Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Well I'm afraid you will have to wait a while" said Harry softly. Quiet and withdrawn. It became apparent to Severus that Harry thought he would be handed back over to those monsters. 'Well' thought Severus savagely 'He will be going back to them - them being in pieces! No one hurts a pirates son and gets away with it'

"You selfish brat!" shouted Petunia. This was rich coming from her. Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He had a very weird sense of humour, which didn't sit well with the other slaves so they tended to stay well away from him. Plus they didn't like being near him because if they were seen with him they too were treated worse.

"We are leaving now" said Severus grabbing Harry by the underarm and dragging his laughing form up wards.

"I'm sorry" said Harry stopping laughing abruptly.

"I don't see why you would laugh, after everything those people have done to you" said Severus.

"By everything you mean what exactly?" snapped Harry, how dare this man presume to know him?

"Hm…I'm not a stupid man!" snarled Severus sitting Harry and himself down once they were on top deck.

"No?" sneered Harry.

Severus narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaws together, grinding his teeth.

"I'm sorry" whimpered Harry, obviously realizing he had gone too far. He watched Severus wide eyed, petrified that he would be pounded on at any moment.

Severus didn't reply, just breathed deeply through his nose, upon seeing how scared Harry was getting he seemed to calm down.

"Apology accepted" replied Severus without emotion in his voice.

Harry looked down at his hands, why on earth did he feel so god damn guilty? He was a hostage this man had turned his entire life around and he was more than likely going to kill him once he was done.

"When did you get left with them?" asked Severus after five minutes of silence, Severus hoped he would get an answer he was truly curious about this young man's past.

Severus heard a sigh before the voice spoke; Severus felt like smirking but refrained from doing so. He feared the young man would close up again on him if he did that.

"I was seven when my mum died, as far as I knew dad was dead too, the men took me to my only other living relatives that they could find" said Harry his eyes glazed as if he was remembering that day.

"Ah, yes your father was indeed dead" said Severus softly.

Harry just nodded his head mutely.

"Did they take care of you at first? At all?" asked Severus, the look on his face it seemed he already knew the answer.

Harry let out a huff of a laugh, as if he couldn't believe the question "No, I started being made to cook and clean right away. My uncle took the pleasure of training me; I kept getting hit across the head each time I burnt any of their breakfast"

"That bastard" swore Severus.

"Yeah, I guess he is that, once I was too cowed, he got the servants to do it" said Harry. "I guess it must have taken out the fun he had or something. I don't know but he stopped doing it either way"

"When did he begin hitting you regularly?" asked Severus.

"He's always done that, at first it was just his hands and feet really. When I was ten he introduced the belt, it was worse than his hands and feet. He liked using the metal bit, it dug into my skin" said Harry shuddering as if he could feel it "I also bled a lot more when he used the belt,"

Severus just sighed softly, letting Harry talk.

"I thought it couldn't get any worse," laughed Harry bitterly.

"There's always a way" said Severus, his eyes showing sadness.

"Yeah, that's when he introduced his whips, the spider one he liked to call it was his favourite, more than one jaggy end, there was seven or eight I'm not very sure." sighed Harry "But I know it hurt like hell" grimacing.

"I would assume as much, when did you get the mark?" asked Severus, his teeth clenched together. Harry didn't notice that Severus' hands were clenched that much he was drawing moon crescent cuts on his palms.

"When I was thirteen, it was probably the worst thing they ever did to me" admitted the boy, closing his eyes, wishing he could forget the memories.

"My Aunt gave me some food, which was unlike her; I knew they were up to something. I went to do the rest of my chores, and then my cousin dragged me down to the cellars." said Harry his eyes glazed. "I wasn't all that scared; I was used to being treated in such a way. When my Uncle started talking about branding me I started to get scared."

"My uncle dragged me over to a square bit of wood, and shackled me to it, wrists and ankles. Then he put his weight right on my back, I thought he was going to break my spine." said Harry breathing heavily.

"I begged him for the first time in a very long time, pleaded with him not to do it. Asked him to do anything but touch me with that poker. Dudley brought it over, piping hot, bright red I was petrified, my tears sizzled as they fell on the metal. Of course Dudley and Vernon just laughed, I couldn't move, I was unable to prevent it" said Harry tears now falling down his face.

"I don't think I'll ever forget the pain, I passed out at some point, but it was still being applied to my back when I woke up." said Harry "So I don't think it was long, after that happened, I don't think I spoke or screamed at anything they did to me for a long time."

"I don't blame you, you deserve your own revenge for what they have done!" snapped Severus.

"Yeah I do, but I shall never get to" said Harry, withdrawing into himself; he couldn't believe he had just told this pirate his life story. What was worse he felt better than he had ever felt before. Dare he say he felt safe and trusted this man when his mind was screaming at him not to.

"Come on, let's get you settled back in" said Severus, helping the exhausted, now not talking young man back to his cabin. Laying him down on the bed, he pulled a cover over him. He was asleep already, Severus sighed he shouldn't be falling for this young man but it was hard not to.

* * *

There we go...Harry is finally reluctantly coming out of his shell and telling Severus his life story...will Severus tell one just as horrific back? or will he just want to help Harry as much as he could? cant have two people together with so much darkness! one's got to be the more normal one after all! what did you think? will they be getting to Island De Murta soon? R&R plzz goodbye! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the curse of the black pearl **

**Here we gooo!! Finally updating this story but hey don't be so down! Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again! xXx**

**Chapter 7**

"We are nearly there Captain" said Lucius coming into his captain's quarters.

"Good" said Severus, Lucius saw Harry pale out of the corner of his eyes and wondered what that was all about.

"Well I shall finally be free of this curse" said Severus feeling years younger.

Harry just nodded his head, thinking '_that's me probably going to be killed, pirates are known to trick you its probably amusing him that I'm supposedly thinking he wont kill me' _

"Get dressed," said Severus softly, Harry had gotten better since he had been dragged onto the ship. He however, refused to leave the Captains room after being out that day.

Harry did as he was told, believing this would be the last time he would see this room. Despite the fact he did as he was told, Severus was angry that the boy was being so complying. He liked the snarling sarcastic boy he had gotten to know. Now in place was the servant he knew resided in the boy.

Once he was dressed, Severus got the medallion out of the drawer and put it around Harry's neck. Lifting the boy's chin, he looked into the petrified green eyes he felt the need to reassure him. He felt no words would help Harry right now, he would just have to get though it.

It was fifteen minutes later they were out of the Black Pearl and onto a small boat that would take them to the island. Harry was actually sick, over the side of the boat. When Severus tried to comfort him, he flinched back looking very much like he was going to puke again.

Severus gave an agitated sigh and left the boy alone.

Lucius and the others looked away trying to give their captain some privacy but it was hard to do on such a small boat.

"We are here" said Lucius as the boat clashed against the rocks.

"Good" said Severus.

Lucius held onto the boat and Severus helped Harry get out, as he was a little shaky on his legs. He wasn't used to boats at all, and wasn't sure he was ever going to be given the chance to get used to them.

"Come" said Severus. "Watch your step"

Climbing rock after rock with Lucius at the front and Severus at the back of him. The others started coming in as well, Harry swallowed hard, and the whole crew was there by the looks of it.

The chest had to be on a platform, thought Harry glaring at the chest moodily. Swallowing thickly, he didn't think he had ever been so scared in his life. He just about jumped three feet in the air when they began shouting and yelling uproariously.

The curse was finally going to be broken.

"Don't worry Harry" said Severus soothingly, just as he thought Harry didn't seem to hear him.

He decided to just get it over with, he didn't bother with the big speech he was planning on giving them.

"SILENCE!" yelled Severus, Harry was awed at how quickly everything went quiet. His voice echoing all over the cave, Harry now could hear how fast his heart was beating.

Taking the necklace of Harry, he put it in his hand; taking the other he sliced it open. Harry didn't even so much as gasp, he was used to worse pain than that. Squeezing Harry's hand around the medallion before letting it drop into the chest.

The men all glowed golden before they began cheering like mad. Severus ripped his shirt, and wrapped Harry's cut in it. Harry seemed dazed; he was no longer shaking in fear that was one thing.

He was just about to help Harry up when he fell unconscious; it had obviously all been too much for his body to handle.

"I can't believe I beat him up" said Lucius looking shocked by his own actions.

"Don't blame yourself, I let you do it" said Severus angrily.

"I…finally have feelings again" said Lucius.

Severus smirked "Going to go see Narcissa?" his wife to be.

"Yes" said Lucius. "I've not seen her for years, I have some explaining to do" looking worried.

"Good luck" smirked Severus, lifting Harry up softly; they wanted to get back to the boat. The tide was coming in; the others lifted gold up as they went along. Severus let them, after everything they had been through he wasn't about to stop them.

* * *

Sorry Its Not Long Cant Think Of Anything For This xXx R&R Plz


End file.
